SG1:The Robotech Chronicles
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: In the last Episode 'Unending' the Asgard Race was about to commit mass suicide after giving their 'Legacy' to SGC, then fate suddenly, brought three ships from another universe, and they brought the salvation of one race and hope to the Galaxy. SG-1/RT
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate-SG1 and Robotech **

**Author: **I had decided to drop this, but circumstance made me revive it, however posting new chapter will be by the author musings.

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

It is the Year 2007 and it is the Asgard race final days in the universe

Or is it?

The powerful and the most noble race in the Universe, the original of the four great races in the galaxy are entrusting the future of the Milky Way Galaxy to the **'Tau'ri'** or better known as **'The Fifth Race'**

In their last act, they entrusted Stargate command all of their knowledge and technology to them, their **'Legacy'** as they are about to end their suffering thru an act of mass suicide. A decision unanimously made as the problem of genetic deterioration/degradation can no longer be solved.

The **BCC-304 USAF** _Odyssey_ is being refitted by the Asgard as their gift to the Tau'ri, entrusting them the future they have been protecting for eons. But unknown to them, three Ori Warships is traveling to the Asgard Home System and will be arriving three days later.

However, another arrival is about to happen

The Odyssey was in the middle of the refit when, then from out of nowhere of what looks like a reverse black hole is spewing out three massive ships, two of them are over a kilometer long and bristling with weapons and sported with damages from possible weapons. To the crew of the Odyssey this was a shock and even more a surprise, the unknowns is believe to be a human vessel as they can clearly see human writings all over the ship.

**SDF-3 **_**Pioneer**_

Admiral Richard 'Rick' Hunter opens his eyes after surviving another life or death gamble with that infernal Hyperspace Fold Drive again.

The last time they initiated a Hyperspace Fold was when they were at the Event Horizon of a Black Hole. _Pioneer_ survived when they got slingshot across three galaxies and for the next year of traveling back to their galaxy, the Haydonites kept chasing them everywhere until they were found by _Icarus_ and the Long Range Colony ship the _Archangel_ that's turned into a Mobile Base for the Icarus.

The three REF ships kept their distance from Earth for they have discovered that the Haydonites possess a massive armada never seen since the fall of Dolza fleet years ago during the first space wars.

It was a cat and mouse chase that lasted for two years while quietly and covertly they sent part of their protoculture matrix to Earth in order to keep the rest of the fleet into fighting form until another viable powersource can replace it.

Then when the second time they initiated a hyperspace fold, it was inside an asteroid field filled unknown minerals, not knowing that the minerals are dangerously volatile and its reaction to the fold is unknown. Admiral Hunter had no choice, because when you are being surrounded by several dozen hostile ships that fires Neutron-S missiles at you, you have very few options open to you, so you tend to use the first on the list options. RUN

The next thing they remember was waking up at the same system only different universe

"Status Report" spoke the Admiral to the crew his XO Commander Andrew Peters a black hair brown eyes 30 year old reported from his station

"All systems are coming back on line Admiral, the _Icarus_ and the _Archangel_ reports no damage. The _Pioneer_ however, still in minimum weapons, our shadow cloak inoperative, Omni directional barrier inactive and navigations report on our location is … we haven't left the system"

"What do you mean we haven't left the system?"

"Admiral, we are still in the Asgard sector, slight changes in the position of the stars and planets are all here, and there's a planet where the asteroid belt is suppose to be located" he made a quick scan "Planet is habitable and we are detecting lifesigns, non-human, reading unknown ships and…what is that?"

On the big screen it shows a ship in orbit with human and alien life signs. On their screens it shows the ship and they can see USAF markings and emblems from a long old military organization.

"That ship is definitely a human built" remark by an SDF-3 bridge bunny Cristina A.

"Yeah, only humans can make ships that look like its been put together like scotch taped boxes" another officer spoke, Lt. Tim Zahn who got their long range sensors back on line and scans the ship and found something surprising

"The Ship is built with Trinium alloys and…whoa!" he was surprise at the reading his console is showing "Admiral, the power levels of that small ship is three times that of the level of the SDF-3"

"That small ship is giving out three times more power than the Pioneer?" the Admiral ask and amazed of what he just heard

"Yes Sir, I reconfirm the numbers" he replied "Scanners can't get a deeper inquiry sir, an energy shield just went up but that ship is definitely has some serious power levels"

"Admiral I concur with Officer Zahn findings" Dr. Emil Lang spoke from his science station impressed by the data he's getting on his console "The ship posses gravity, inertial dampers and subluminal drive and a very advance sensors," he said "whoever they are Admiral, they are quite technologically advance than we are"

"An American built starship" he spoke in awe

"Do we have comm, Lee?" the Admiral asks Lt. Pamela Lee who is a rather busty blonde reported in

"Working on it sir," she replied as she search the comm bands when instruments detects a signal suddenly

"Admiral, we are being hailed thru subspace frequency" she said as she shows it on their main screen and clears the interference

With audio and visual signals cleared the bridge crew of the SDF-3 watches in astonishment to see a woman blonde short hair in the uniforms of a USAF Lt. Commander

"_To the Unknown vessel, this is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter of the USAF ship, USS Odyssey, please identify yourself_"

"USAF ship, USS Odyssey" Lt. Lee spoke confused

"Well we now know that's it's an American ship, but I never knew that, the United States posses' spaceships like that" peter said

"They don't Peters unlesss…" Admiral Hunter said suspicious as another screen showing the vortex behind them, something happened when all three ships activated their Hyperspace Fold Drive in that debris field.

A scientific investigation team found traces of a civilization once came from a planet that became an asteroid. They also found unknown metallic particles floating in the field they have yet to identify

"Something is not right here," he mutters "Pam, open a line to that ship, we need to talk to them"

"Yes Sir" as Pam made a few adjustments so that they can talk to Odyssey, and on the Odyssey, Asgard supreme commander Thor is temporarily doing a scan on the kilometer long visitor and were doubly surprise to find something unexpected.

"Human lifesigns, approximately one hundred twenty thousand mostly it is concentrated on the two biggest ship, reading power levels slightly lower than that of the Odyssey, ships hull is made out of Trinium and Titanium alloys, I detect no shields but most likely it's down" Thor made a thorough scan and detected something rather familiar and reports it on the bridge of the ship

'_They have a form of FTL drive, possibly Hyperspace capable and some form of passive cloaking device, strange, it seems so familiar' _

"I wonder who they are." Ask Lt. Col. Carter

"Let's just hope that they are friendly" Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell said hopingly

"_Were being contacted"_ a communication officer announced and on their mainscreen shows the bridge of that ship with a man with gray hair facing them. Mitchell can see that the man has the face of a professional soldier with many battles fought.

"This is Admiral Richard Hunter of the Robotech Expeditionary Force, commander of the Earth ship, SDF-3 Pioneer. Hello Lt. Col. Carter of the Odyssey, uhm, pardon me if you don't mind me asking?" he ask straight forward to the point which confused Carter

"_Uhm, Yes Admiral Hunter?"_

"Is there by any chance that you are from Earth as well and what year is it?"

Everyone look at each other with the 'here we go again look' in their faces. The question seems odd but appropriate as this situation seems all too familiar. General Hank Landry shook his head and rubs his temple as he's about to get one of those days. Again

"A hundred bucks say they are from an alternate reality" Lt. Col. Mitchell spoke out announcing a bet, which pretty much rewarded him with a glaring look in making that bet

"What?"

**TBC?**


	2. Asgard's New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate-SG1 and Robotech **

**Chapter 1  
Asgard's New Beginnings**

USS Odyssey

_It's been a couple of hours since the Pioneer and the Odyssey crew exchanged some bits of information from each other. It was now time for the crews of two different universes to meet. My sigh was quite easy to hear. I had to go to the bathroom three times after reading the literally Hell on Earth history of these people, how they went thru all of this and kept their humanity is proof how resilient mankind is against adversity. The lengths the Robotech Expeditionary Forces went through just to keep Earth safe is commendable. _

_Now it seems_ _that they are on the run from mechanized aliens called the Haydonites, their version of the Replicators I suppose, but they are both different in many ways._ _The REF folks_ _are running around the galaxy as they can't go home because they don't want to bring the Haydonites to Earth. I wonder why the Haydonites are chasing them so much? Most likely they want something from them and they are not telling us what it is._

_I'm going to have to ask them about this._

_General Hank Landry, Commander of Stargate Command_

**SDF-3 Pioneer**

_It's been a couple of hours since the Pioneer and the Odyssey crew exchanged some bits of information from each other, it was now time for the crews of two different universes to meet. My sigh was quite easy to hear. Honestly, I am a bit envious of these people from the SGC which is a branch of the USAF but now become a division on its own. In secret from the public_

_What's surprising is that their World didn't go thru the hell we called the_ _Global Wars, the Unification wars and the First Space Wars that ravaged Earth and her people. Despite their own problems, they still have a non-ravaged plane, and in a way, they are fighting to keep it_ _that way from those who wish to destroy them…so far…they are doing a hell of alot better job than we do back home and they have been only in this far out in deep space for only ten years._

_Now I'm wondering why they are here in this sector of space and what their connection to these aliens called the Asgard._ _They look like something out of those Roswell movies I watch with my Dad when I was a kid; maybe there is something to it, about those conspiracy theories of US_ _Government cover up on aliens landing in 1947 Roswell_ _New Mexico. _

_I'm going to have to ask them about this._

_Admiral Richard 'Rick' Hunter, Chief Military Commander of all Robotech Expeditionary Forces_

Admiral Hunter decided to take the chance and visit the Odyssey first. He took with him his XO Peters and Sgt. at Arms Christopher Jarvis and also Icarus chief scientist Louie Nichols on this excursion as Dr. Lang is busy repairing the Pioneer hyperdrive.

As their shuttle entered one of their hanger bays, they pass thru an energy barrier that separates space and the bay and no pressurization locks. It was quite a mix of technology, much the same as when they started reverse engineering the ASS-1 (Alien Space Ship) in 2000 AD, and yet they notice a great difference to theirs. The question is, how much different?

They meet General Hank Landry commander of Stargate Command with Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Commander Thor.

(For Security reasons, they had Vala locked in the Brig temporarily)

Needless to say, both crews were shock in reading the others world history and both sides have a thousand questions they want to ask. SG-1 especially for when they read about the **'Rain of Death'** part, that decimated the Earth caused by the genetically enhanced alien armies called the **'Zentraedi'** then years past came their masters the **'Tirolians'** a.k.a. **'The Robotech Masters' **and the third invasion are the alien race called the **'Invid'** nemesis to the Robotech Masters and the last alien race that devastated the Earth.

Waves of alien invaders came one at a time searching for the secrets of **'Protoculture'** and the REF battle to reclaim Earth from the aliens called the Invid and now that they have reclaimed the Earth, another alien race supposedly an ally of the REF have betrayed them

"We are here by accident or providence if you think about it," the Admiral said. "In the alternate universe, this place we called the Asgard system, where my small fleet were hiding from our pursuers the **'Haydonites'**, former allies who betrayed us."

*The Haydonites a bunch of…* Thor spoke up suddenly when heard that name and spat some language they can't understand, though everyone can swear that Thor just cursed their name at the mention of it

"Uhmmn, yes," Rick notice the Asgard strange reaction as well as the others, but continued on. "Yes, we've only been allies with them during our campaign against the Invid and Tirolian Empire's remnant forces in the Andromeda Galaxy, and their aid was most helpful as they have shared some of their technology to us, however, new truths were revealed, and their treachery was exposed."

Richard growled at the thought. "We were played as pawns in their game, the technology the Haydonites shared had a Trojan horse installed on them and when they move against us, so did their technology turned on us"

When Thor heard the name Tirol, Haydonites and Invid names, his past memories started to surface, old memories before they came to this galaxy, when they were exploring the universe. "The three species you have mentioned have died out long ago in the Andromeda Galaxy in this universe Admiral Hunter," Thor said in a haunted tone, explaining the ancient history that seemed to coincide. "They fought a brutal three-sided war that resulted in their mutually assured destruction as well as the destruction of all life in the galaxy. The Andromeda Galaxy today is littered with their dead, and once great civilizations that flourish in that galaxy are long gone."

"In this universe… life, all life in the Andromeda galaxy…"

"Yes"

That was a shock to hear as it shows a great difference between two universes. In this Universe, Zor never sent his ship to Earth, there has been no REF sent to the Andromeda Galaxy in order to make peace with Tirol for Earth sake. They stayed there and made alliances with many aliens and even now life still exists there thanks to their presence.

"Commander Thor, have your people visited the Andromeda Galaxy and when?" Rick asks carefully.

"We the Asgard have last visited that galaxy about two hundred years ago in the hope of procuring some samples of a particular vegetation that might save my people from extinction. We are unsuccessful of procuring it." Even with their limited ability to emote human feelings, you could hear his bitterness.

"What particular sample you are talking about Commander Thor?" Louis Nichols ask as he has his suspicion of what he was referring to.

"The Flowers of Life," Thor answered simply.

Admiral Hunter and the other tense up a bit when he heard those words as he and the others are well aware of the importance of that particular plant. "May I ask you Commander Thor," Admiral Hunter inquired ,"why do you want **that** particular plant?"

Thor looks at the Admiral with unnerving feeling from his alien eyes and then he answered his question. "Admiral Hunter, are you aware that the Zentraedi are the product of the Flowers of Life, and that they are clone of the tirolians themselves?"

"Yes, that's true" he answered him and then Louis butted in.

"The Flowers of Life are key element to stabilize genetic deterioration and degradation, it is also the key to mass cloning, enhancing and macronization are involved," he said and adds, "It is the element to make the Protoculture Matrix, the ultimate source of power for our starships and hyperdrives."

"And the hope of my species survival," Thor said simply. They look at Thor curious as he continues. "Let me explain to you my people history and why the Stargate Command are here today, Admiral Hunter"

After explaining to Admiral Hunter and the others about the Asgard race, and that they are a race of clones similar to the Zentraedi but very different. It was now understood why they want samples from the flowers as it is the possible key to save their race from dying and their importance to this galaxy and their human allies and the countless worlds under their protection is immeasurable.

It became clear that the SGC are here to witness their mass suicide as they can no longer clone new bodies to transfer their massive consciousness. The choice to them is a logical one, for in order to protect their knowledge from falling to evil hands, they choose to commit mass suicide along with the destruction of their world, their civilization.

The REF folks look at their SGC counterparts and they look pretty strained of such an idea to happen to one of their most valued ally.

"So SGC are here to watch them die?" XO Peters asks feeling a bit disgusted at the idea.

"Hey! Hey! We tried to talk them out of this buddy," Mitchell spoke up defending. "Believe me, no one here wants that to happen…were kinda fond of the little green guys."

"Actually, we are grey, Colonel Mitchell," Thor deadpanned. "You should have your eyes examined, Colonel Mitchell, they seem to be failing you to see colors lately," he added which is more like he made a funny and that was surprising to everyone including Mitchell, as everyone is pretty much not to laugh at the humor of that moment.

"Ahem," General Landry spoke to break the moment before everyone started laughing. "Well, let's get back to business."

For the whole day they talk and made deals while a survey group kept watch over the doorway the REF went thru. After the meeting, Thor reported to the council of his discovery and immediately halts their plan of mass suicide temporarily, as the possibility of salvation is before them in form of a small cylinder.

A sample from the Protoculture Matrix along with a few grains of seeds from the flowers of life generously donated by Admiral Hunter as a goodwill gesture.

The next day, delegates of Asgard and the SGC arrived on the Pioneer to continue their negotiations, meanwhile the Icarus and the Odyssey continued watching the doorway, as they are worried of the probability of something else coming out of that **'Quantum rift'** as the scientist is calling it.

**REF Icarus**

Louis Nichols and Dr. Lang have been monitoring the rift as particles of dust, rocks and minerals started to form a circle like a ring of Saturn around the rift, and even more surprising to them is that they detects signals from several early warning satellites they installed just outside the Asgard system which is still operational and sending signals to a supposedly destroyed SDF-3. Helping with the analysis is Janice Em the android and Ariel, an Invid that had transmutated into humanoid form and both assisted in the analysis of the signal.

"It looks like the Haydonites or what remains of the fleet, have left the system," Louis said and then Janice Em looked up.

"Sir, the satellite recorded a communication broadcast from the Haydonites communication frequency. Decrypting now." She began to decrypt the signal which is not that hard for her since she's well versed in Haydonite encryption for she is a female android created from the Haydonite and Human technology. "Dr Nichols, Dr. Lang, it's done," Janice Em said and showed them what she got on the screen. "The broadcast is wide band, some sort of general orders," she explained as the screen shows the mechanized being called the Haydonites.

"…_Locate and destroy Primary target… SDF-3 have been destroyed as the Awareness have foreseen, all ships begin the search for secondary target, probable location, L-157Beta."_

"L-157Beta?" Louis question and Janice answered him.

"It is the Sargasso Sector, also known as the **'Labyrinth Cluster'** situated about 50 million lightyears away."

"That location in the universe is a massive cluster of hundreds if not thousands of galaxies," Dr. Lang said in deep thought. "The area is very, very far from here and travelling there by fold drive alone will take almost year or more."

"If the Primary Target the Haydonites is referring to are the Invid, then it's a perfect place for them to hide or better yet, loose the Haydonites that are chasing them." Ariel feels confident of the probability.

"The Regent Queen would definitely choose that place, for once you are inside you tend to get lost thru the intense magnetic and gravitational storms created by the cluster. A vessel navigating there tends to get lost once you are inside"

"This could be to our advantage if they believe that we are dead then most likely they are leaving our galaxy to chase the Invid."

"If that's true then we are safe, but what about Earth and the rest of the fleet and our colonies and can we go back home?" Louis asks concern about the safety of the rest of humanity on the other side of the rift.

Later on they showed their findings to the Admiral and the rest of the chain of command. "So you believe that the primary targets the Haydonites are referring to are the Invid that fled Earth?" the admiral asked intently.

Dr. Lang nodded cautiously. "There is no one else that possess the Protoculture Matrix but us and the Invid Regent, Rick" Dr. Lang pulled up a screen replaying the Haydonites general order "I believe that the Haydonites will leave Earth and our people alone in order to pursue the Invid more thoroughly."

"How did you bring yourself to this conclusion Dr. Lang?" XO Peters asks and Dr. Lang answered it.

"The Haydonite bodies we have recovered along with the damage tracking station that we found months ago revealed many things about them and, despite being a highly advance Artificial Intelligent life, we discovered that there are some of their programming seems to have been heavily hardwired into their psyche and that's to locate and destroy the protoculture matrix and those who use them." Lang opens another screen to show the image of the tracking station and the Haydonite body they recovered.

Carelessness or lack of attention around their space, have led the REF to believe that the station was hit by a roving asteroid with a volatile properties now identified as Naquadah, struck the unsuspecting station and destroyed part of it.

"The tracking station uses a very advance hyperspace tracking technology capable of detecting protoculture even in minute amounts, which is why they were able to track our movements all across the milky way galaxy and this led me to believe that they are able to track down the Invid fleeing to the Sargasso Sector because of station like this one."

"What if you are wrong about this doctor?" Captain Grant spoke up disagreeing. "What if they are already attacking Earth and all of our colonies since their primary directive is also to destroy anyone who uses protoculture."

Dr. Lang answered with an agreement and disagreement. "Possibily, yes they could be attacking Earth, but I don't believe that they will attack Earth or any of our colonies at the moment because they are too focused on chasing the Invid."

"Emil we cannot rely on that possibility, we need to get back!" Rick looked like he had aged decades at the mere thought of what the Haydonites could be doing to their world.

"I know Admiral," Lang agrees. "But if we step back into our universe, then they will detect our presence and the matrix with their other tracking stations."

"They will chase us again," the Admiral added knowing that will happen.

"We risk detection if we go back," Lieutenant Commander Maia Sterling of Skull Squadron muttered.

"Sir, the fleet desperately needs our Protoculture Matrix," Vince spoke. "What reserve they have will last only a year, fifteen months if they conserve, afterwards, the fleet will be dead in the water."

"I am aware of that, Vince," Hunter said groaning at the thought of the Haydonites hounding them again. For the past year since they arrive in the Milky Way, all they have been doing is running from the Haydonites. When they knock out one of them, the REF took a breather from running. "If we go back then they will continue chasing us and if we try to get back to Earth then the Haydonites will likely bare their full might on us, and it will be a fight we cannot win with the fleet's condition right now."

"But sir," Vince was about to protest when the wailing of red alert and the PA started sounding and it was Pam voice.

_Red Alert, Red Alert! Unidentified vessels approaching the system, ETA 5 minutes!"_

**Asgard O'Neill class warship**

After detecting incoming 3 Ori ships entering the system, the Odyssey began sending out fighters while the Asgard fleet began to mobilize to defend their guest at all cost. The Asgard prioritizes the protection of the REF ships than the planet, because a sample of the protoculture matrix that was given to them from the Pioneer as a goodwill gesture, has confirmed their greatest hope.

"Are you sure of your findings Freyr?" Thor asks to reconfirm in that monotone voice of his.

"The test confirms it Thor," Freyr answered sounding almost enthusiastic. "The sample alone have help reverse fifty thousand years of genetic degeneration and the progressing disease have been totally stopped. That small sample Admiral Hunter generously gave us have help us produce one million new clone bodies without the current problem and also, it gave us the ability to reproduce once more."

"Impressive."

"It is Thor," Freyr beams back to the planet and then Thor made a broadcast to all Asgard ships. "Attention all ships, form a perimeter defense around the REF vessels, no harm must come to them, protect and defend at all cost!" Then he called the Odyssey. "General Landry, is your ship ready?"

"The new systems is powering up as we speak Thor, we will be ready," the human said with vigor at odds with his great age.

"Good, please move behind the fleet and the REF, for should we failed to stop the Ori here, I want you to leave immediately and save my people's 'Legacy' along with the Pioneer fleet."

"Thor?"

"We have not upgraded our ships with the latest technology yet General, as you are well aware of our plans before our guest arrived" The General nodded for he understood the reason, but now their salvation is right before them as Col. Carter, Freyr and Hermoid have confirmed the test result of the protoculture matrix sample, and so there is no need for them to commit mass suicide. The Ori appearance however, may well spoil their chance of salvation.

"Are these the only ships you got?"

"Unfortunately," he answered. "The rest of the Asgard fleet is still on the planet under reactivation, but eight ships is still a force to be reckoned with General, we will fight to the end if need be," Thor answered.

**Prometheus**

"Fight to the end? No, Thor," the general said disagreeing with him. "Fight, for a new beginning and not the end." The general turned on the PA and began to bark out orders to the crew. "Launch all available 302s and load them with nuclear ordinance, break open the new rail gun ordinance as well, we are going to make a stand here." Then he declared with great vigor and emotion, "WE DRAW THE LINE HERE AND THE ORI STOPS HERE!"

"General the REF ship Pioneer, Ark Angel and the Icarus are launching their…a whole lot of fighters" the sensor officer was awe by the numerous deployment of Veritech fighters.

"How much are a whole lot of fighters are we talking about Lt. Bates?" the general asks, giving him a dissaproving look. Sensor operators are supposed to give numbers. Not vague generalities.

"Well as of now 150 fighters...and climbing to 180, uhm make that 200…no 250." To say that the SGC folks are shock and awe is an understatement as the massive number of fighters being deployed so fast it went up and steadied to 1000 and with proper scan, the fighters, looking more closely resembling like the current jets but carries some serious tech and a lot of ordinance three times more than the 302 can carry. Many carries ASRAAM (Advanced Short Range Air-to-Air Missile) and AAMRAM (Air-to-Air Medium Range Missile) but they also carry what look like nukes but not as powerful as SGCs new antiship super nukes and yet more than enough in numbers to make the Ori wish they never ever came to the Asgard homeworld, Orilla.

What they don't know is that Admiral Hunter held back two third the number of fighters believing that 1,000 is enough an overwhelming force to protect the fleet, even if the Ori has 1,000 fighters in numbers.

**REF Icarus**

The crew of the Icarus is looking at the most oddest ships they have ever seen, for it reminds them of something only when nature calls.

"Okay, this is just ridiculous," one of the radar officers spoke up. "I have seen a lot of really weird things in the universe, really… but, who the hell wants their ship looking like some flying toilet seats of all things?" she said and most of the crew not try to stipend a laugh

"This is no laughing matter people," the captain warns as he enters the bridge after sending off the Admiral back to the Pioneer. "Those ships carries serious power levels higher than the Odyssey, so don't look down on them." He pulls a phone receiver at a console and it connect to the Engine room to talk with Louis. "Louis, can you get the **Synchro Cannon** on line?" he inquire "We're about to be attacked by flying toilet seats of all things."

"Captain, the cannon have been off line ever since we left Liberty Station, and we haven't even serviced it yet," he answered. "Powering it up will take at least 15 minutes. 10 minutes if were lucky and we won't blow ourselves up." He was rushing to bypass several systems not working properly. "I can only guarantee you 5 shots from the cannon and that's it."

"Well its better than nothing," he said back. "Both the Pioneer and Archangel Synchro cannon is inoperative so that leaves us to defend the fleet with an operational one." He then puts down the receiver just as a comm officer spoke up to report.

"Captain, the Asgard ships are engaging the Ori."

They watch the Asgard fleet of only 8 ships, 7 Beliskners and 1 O'Neill class that are SDF size and getting pounded by the Ori beam weapon and seeing their shields buckle from the power of Ori weapons until it breachs, damaging and some destroyed and yet the Asgard ships still fought on as they concentrate their full power on ship number one while shielding the Pioneer and Archangel from the Beam weapons. The Odyssey and their fighters engage number two while the REF fighters engage number three and all Ori fighters.

At first, the fighters from both sides fought with fierce determination; however the Ori fighters soon found themselves against a superior adversary whose strength is more than just in numbers, but also in space combat prowess, sheer firepower and a flying Mecha.

Flying a _**VAF-7A**_ is Skull Squadron Lt. Commander Maia Sterling ace pilot of the REF. She just shot out 12 Ori fighters in one encounter, 9 got shot down by missiles barrage, the rest got shot to pieces with the **GU-20** 35mm gun pod.

The VAF fighters blasted thru the swarm of Ori fighters and began to harass the three Ori ships with reflex warheads and also they uses their **Destabilizer** cannons, a version of the **EU-13** handheld or mounted rifle in order to weaken the Ori shields for their missiles to break thru which was the plan.

They fired their **reflex warheads** called **RMS-3** **'Archangel of Death'.** Powerful 150 kiloton missiles of the REF, but their nukes were not enough to break the powerful shields even with their destabilizers and sheer numbers of missiles hitting it.

Admiral Hunter on board the SDF-3 listens to Lang as they observe the attack that did little to the energy shield of the enemy. This was a terrible disappointment for Admiral, and Lang explains what has happened

"The Destabilizers was able to lower their shield strength but our RMS-3 is too low a yield to penetrate their shields Admiral, even with sheer numbers it is not enough," Lang said. "What we need are more powerful nukes to hit them with."

"Or a Synchro Cannon," Hunter adds. "Pam, get a line on the Icarus, tell-"

Before Hunter could finish his sentence, they witness a very powerful nuclear explosion caused by a missile launched a 302 fighter. The nukes registered to the multi-gigaton power however it didn't do any good against an Ori Shield without being destabilized. Seeing that performance, Hunter had an idea. "Pam, get me the Odyssey"

On the Odyssey, Admiral Hunter told them their discovery to General Landry

"So your shield Destabilizers works on Ori shield?"

"It weakens a section of their shields a little but it still held up against our 150 kiloton reflex weapons. But if we hit them with a bigger nuke we can breach thru their shields General Landry."

"Sir, I can confirm Ori shield fluctuation," Colonel Carter reported.

"Carter, are you sure?"

"Yes sir, there is a definite shield destabilization at one section but it only lasted only a few seconds," Carter said and then suggested. "If we get a bigger nuclear yield to hit that spot before it recovers then we may be able to breach their shield."

'Hit that spot before it regenerates,' General Landry thought as the Odyssey got rock again by the Ori main weapons. "How long till we get our new beam cannons go on line?" he asks as the smaller ship shudders from near misses.

"Another four minutes General," Carter reported as the Odyssey just got hit by another Ori beam weapon and reducing their own shield strength to half strength.

"We may not have two minutes if this keeps up," he mutters as they hears from the comm.

Colonel Mitchell voice calls out desperately, "Odyssey, this is Mitchell! Hellcat squadron has ten bad guys on our six, need back up here ASAP!"

Colonel Mitchell was taking on incoming Ori fighters while giving cover to another 302 carrying antiship nukes like his fighter. Mitchell shot down another Ori fighter on intercept but lost two from his group, now he and the other 302 are being pursued by 10 Ori fighters coming from behind.

"Anyone out there, we need a hand here!" Mitchell yelled thru his comm desperate to get some help and he got them

Before the two 302s got shot out of the sky, two Veritech fighters called **VAF-7A Advance Shadow Alpha fighter **with a** VFB-9 Beta **fighter connected to them, have arrive destroyed five each and went on to cover the two 302 fighters.

"Need a hand Colonel Mitchell?" it was Skull Squadron Commander Maia Sterling and wingman Marcus Rush.

"Much obliged!" he said thankful for the last minute assist and soon after that, he got a call from Odyssey.

"Mitchell, can you hear me?"

"Go ahead!"

"Mitchell, were sending you data to hit the Ori shields in conjunction with the REF destabilizers in order to break thru the shields."

"Roger, Odyssey," he replied and contacted Skull leader. "Skull Leader, could I asks for your assistance?"

"You got it Colonel, Pioneer just told me the plan and were here to assist" she replied and now both Alphas flew right above and below the 302s to give a more extensive cover. The Alpha fighter transforms to 'soldier mode' something that still surprised the Ori fighters and the 302 pilots, and throughout the battle, the Ori pilots are unable to adapt to the fighting styles of the Veritechs.

Skull One and Skull Two gave the Hellcats excellent fighter cover that no Ori fighter was able to get close to them without getting a dose of a dozen ASRAAM or 35mm APS rounds

"A bay full of missiles and transforming fighter turning a robot," he said. "I'm in love."

As they are about to get in range, Mitchell turns on his targeting computer as timing is most crucial, so he Data link up with Skull one and two will give them the proper timing to fire their weapons

"Skull team we are in range," he announced.

"Hellcat one, Fox 2!" Mitchell and his wingman fired at the same time, then seconds later, Skull One hears the long ping and her HUD screens telling her to fire now, and two fired their destabilizer's beams

One second before the missiles hit the shields; the Destabilizer beams overtake the missiles and hit the shields first. A second later, four Mark V enhanced Warheads called **'Goa'uld-busters'** slammed into the Ori shield. The Four missiles, each with multi-gigaton worth of nuclear blast pierced thru the weakened part of the shield causing massive damage to the Ori ship.

Cheers from the Odyssey crew as they watch one of the Ori ships severely damage yet still on the fight. However, the battle turns there as the Odyssey fired its new beam weapons that pierce thru a stuttering on off shield and breaching it completely and hitting a section of the Ori ship. Now with their shield gone the Ori found themselves looking at the REF 'Missile Massacre maneuver.'

There was no part of the number two Ori ship was spared from the hundreds of RMS-3 missiles and when it was over, the Ori ship was a burning wreck in space.

The Odyssey then concentrated it's firepower on Ori ship number one and with the combined firepower of four surviving Asgard ships, the REF weapons and the fighters, that too is destroyed leaving the Icarus to go on a one on one fight with number three.

The Icarus, in trying to flank the Ori, is being chased by the third Ori battleship all across the solar system. The chase ended up at the 7th planet of the solar system where the Icarus took a stand with its Synchro Cannon now on line

"Let see if they like a taste of our Synchro Cannon!"

The first shot of the Synchro Cannon miss its target; the second shot hit the Ori ship dead center. Now at first glance, the Synchro Cannon only buckled their shield but not pierce it. What they don't see is that single hit caused a massive energy feedback, causing systems disruption, and where a section of their shield generators exploded due to a feedback overload.

"Their shield is down to 70 percent Captain," Louis reported. "Detecting abnormal power readings…Sir, the Ori ship can't withstand another hit from our Synchro Cannons!"

"The enemy ship is moving away captain," XO Scott Bernard reported.

"Then fire another shot!" Vince Grant ordered feeling the adrenalin rush.

The third shot from the cannon struck the Ori ship again and it finally broke their shield completely and now they are vulnerable. The Ori ship avoided the fourth shot in an attempt to make a run for it. Unfortunate for them, Captain Grant have no intentions of letting them leave as he peppered them with antiship missiles and anti spaceship cannons and one heavy double beam turret.

The last Ori ship was dead in space and Captain Vince Grant sent a message to the Ori to demand their surrender, but instead of surrendering, the Prior commanding the ship activated the self destruct, killing the ship and everyone on it.

To be Continued

Author: Beta Reading is all thanks to Arthur Hansen


	3. Robotech New Beginnings

Due to the insisted public demands of my fanfiction readers (well mostly Inuboy86) the long awaited sequel of my most excellent crossover fic.

Anyone who disagrees with me then write your own story and post it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate-SG1 and Robotech **

**Chapter 2  
Robotech New Beginnings**

**SDF-3 Pioneer**

_It has been three days since the battle with the Ori, enough time to set up proper defenses. Three days and I thank God that we have seen no sight of those flying toilet seats to contend with, at least for the time being. _

_Their lack of presence is giving the Asgard time to activate the rest of their fleet. The Daedalus also called for reinforcements from the SGC and __**us**__ to have most of our weapon system back online 'groan' this jumping out of one frying pan and then into another frying pan is really getting old. Really _

_The doorway is open, stable now and by all indication, it is permanent. Now I will have to decide whether to return our universe or to remain here to stay, but either way, we will still be facing powerful foes capable of destroying whole worlds in both universes. 'Sigh' we always seem to be facing people who are more powerful than we are all the time,' _he slumps down on his chair_ 'feels like the multiverse is had it in on us'_

'_we just can't a take break… well hopefully, an alliance with the Asgard and SGC would be beneficial to us as Dr. Lang have discovered some neat technology worth trading, especially something called Naquadah Generators that could be added to the REF fleet power needs or replace our reflex furnaces fueled by Protoculture._

_From what I gather, the Naquadah Generators power generation is close to the protoculture reactors own power generation level, and speaking of Naquadah, there is quite a lot of it found in our universe. There's even whole planets are found to have so much in abundance much like oil and coal back on Earth and I know one source close to Pluto. _

_Commander Thor invited us on board his ship called the __**O'Neill,**__ name after Jack O'Neill, a general in the USAF and one of a few people the Asgard has great respect that they named their new class of ships from people whom they considered friends, especially this team called SG-1 the flagship team of SGC. _

_Thor invitation is to discuss a trade with us where I am guessing that the Asgard wishes to acquire more protoculture or some more seeds of the flowers of life._

_Mean while the SGC is interested in…well everything we have and admittedly, we are interested in everything they have as well…hmmmn, I wonder if I can trade a couple of their F-302s for a Veritech? Maybe even throw in a couple of Cyclones while I am at it…_

…_Jack O'Neill, the name familiar somehow…can't tell where I heard that name though…_

_Admiral Richard 'Rick' Hunter, Chief Military Commander of all Robotech Expeditionary Forces_

**A while later  
**

**Asgard Ship **_**Jack O'Neill**_

"By the Asgard Supreme Council decree, we will evacuate most of our people from Orilla to our secondary site before we reestablish our civilization back to the Ida Galaxy, now that the replicators are no more. However, a few exceptions will stay and help SGC fight Ori" Thor said explaining

"Admiral Hunter," he called his attention "the sample of protoculture and the seeds from the Flowers of Life you generously donated is most helpful," he said

"With substantial amount, we will be able to produce our own Protoculture Matrix and help reestablish the Asgard Civilization in our home Galaxy of Ida once again, and Admiral Hunter," Thor added

"No words can describe our gratitude for your generous help your people have given us hope where there was none. You and your people have saved my people from extinction" he gave him a nod of approval and Hunter return that nod and felt a swelling of pride

"Have you decided to return to your universe Admiral Hunter?"

"I am still deciding it Commander Thor" Rick replied

"If decide to you return to your world, the council has decided to install upgrades to your ships, share some of our technology as well as a similar Asgard Core database on one of your ships as a gift"

"Upgrades, Database, what database?" Admiral Hunted did not understand so General Landry explains a few details

"We did not tell you this before but… aside from witnessing the Asgard commit mass suicide, we are also here to receive their knowledge along with new weapons they recently develop to fight the Ori"

"Knowledge and technology" XO Peters muttered "Excuse me but, how much are you planning on giving them?" XO Peters asks and the answer blew his mind away

"Everything we have…and know" Thor spoke up and Admiral Hunter took a while to let that sink in before he asks to clear things

"Everything… by that you mean…"

"Everything" Thor said flatly "All our most current technology, all our knowledge my people entire history and more. we entrusted all of this to humanity also known as the Fifth Race" by that answer, Hunter can only imagine the kind of advance technology Stargate Command are going to get and from what he has seen so far, it makes theirs and other worlds technology put to shame.

Hearing that, Admiral Hunter couldn't help but be curious of what the SGC must have done to be so privilege to be entrusted in such a precious gift. To have full access to **all** their knowledge is overwhelming and gives them insight of how they look at humanity as a whole and how the Asgard treat them. They treat humanity as equals says more about this universe humanity maturity than the Asgard's generosity.

"So… the Odyssey is… a Legacy ship?" the Admiral stated Thor nodded in saying that it's true

"Wow" XO Peter could only say

"I ask Thor that they can remove the one they installed on the Odyssey since we won't need it anymore," General Landry said surprising Hunter

"In all honesty Admiral, we kinda prefer to have the Asgard around than having to inherit everything they have when they are gone" Dr. Jackson told him

"Besides, It maybe too much of a temptation for some folks back home, if you know what I mean" General Landry ads

"To have access of the knowledge of an advance species like the Asgard race" thinking back about the time when _Visitor_ landed on Macross Island, where at that time the World was in the midst of an escalating **'Global War'** to a possible nuclear war but ended when the Visitor landed.

The **'Global War'** however, was soon replaced by the **'Unification Wars'** and though it wasn't as worldwide as the Global War, it was however, a very violent war where the proliferation of reverse engineered alien technology from the Visitor ship, created powerful mechas like the **Veritechs** fighters or the Ground Mechas called **Destroids** as well as powerful **Reflex Weapons**

"I think I can relate to what you mean General, however" the turn back towards Thor "Is this wise to entrust us your knowledge also?" he questions

"I mean like General Landry said, it's quite a temptation and no one knows that better than me. I know what my world went thru when we got advance technology from crashed alien starship," he thought for a moment

"No, I cannot accept that database you generously offering us,"

"Please explain Admiral," Thor asks curious

"Well" the Admiral scratches the back of his head and thinking of an answer as not to offend the little grey guys

"Because, unlike the SGC who has definitely, earned the Asgard people's respect and trust for many years that friendship bloomed, however, you've only known us only for a few days and yet you are trusting us to such an incredible gift"

"I see" Thor nodded

"And Uhmmn, no disrespect commander Thor but, the last alien who gave us weapons and technology attack us and the technology they gave us, turn on us"

"The Haydonites"

"Yes"

"I see" Thor nodded

"A most valid reason and quite understandable," Thor agrees "The issue is trust and trust needs to be earned just as Stargate Command has earned ours, so must we earned each others trust as well"

"Precisely" the Admiral agrees

"You are a wise leader Admiral Hunter," Thor complimented "Our act entrusting you of our knowledge maybe hasty, but I can assure you, we have no thoughts of malice towards you, but of great gratitude from a people you have save from extinction." He said Thor steps out of his chair and walks towards the Admiral and reach out to shake his hand.

"Even in the other universe, I can see that mankind has taken the first step of becoming the fifth race" and with that, both shake hands

"Let this be a first step for friendship then" Thor declared

"Yes" Hunter agreed and shakes his hand

"For friendship" Hunter nodded in agreement

A week has passed and no Ori.

The Ori absence was more than enough time for the Asgards to reactivate their fleet. Meanwhile, the Pioneer and the Ark Angel got most of its main weaponry back on-line.

Most importantly is their Synchro Cannons and with the help of the Asgard, they upgraded them and remove the Trojan horse designed into the system by the Haydonites.

When the Ori did come, the REF SGC and the Asgard face off against a force of six ships, the Ori think that bringing twice the numbers of ships is enough to destroy them

They were dead wrong

The Ori got a taste of the new Asgard beam cannons and REF synchro cannons and with both weapons firing, the second battle of Orilla lasted only two minutes where four of six Ori ships are destroyed leaving two but heavily damaged and could not escape the area.

What remains of the Ori fleet have committed suicide to avoid capture by their enemies.

The Asgard lost only one ship, an unmodified _Beliskner_ class but the rest of the fleet survived with some damages but not too serious.

Not waiting for a third, the Asgard SGC and the REF pack up and leave to a secondary site and with safety assured; they settled down and named the new planet _**Halla 2**_.

They also cloak the dimensional doorway with an artificial nebula to hide the doorway from the Ori mad crusade to spread their 'origin religion'

Still, they cannot relax with the Ori running around the galaxy and forcibly converting human followers to their faith. So the Asgard put security measures to alert them of incoming Ori ships at radius of 200 lightyears in order to prepare for a defense and evacuation.

A few days later, General Landry forwarded humanitarian supplies for the REF via the Stargate.

General Landry found out that the REF small city population is barely surviving on K-rations no thanks to Haydonites who's been hounding them all across the galaxy.

And so General Landry sent out crates of food ranging from _Hershey's_ chocolate bars, _Mac Donald's_ Quarter Pounders, French fries, several hundred pans of _Shakey's_ and _Pizza Hut_ Pan Pizzas, _Kenny Rogers_ Roasters, _Coors_ Kegs of Beer and tons of fruit and vegetables enough to feed a small city, well two cities and badly needed medicines.

Supplies from SGC were welcome by a grateful REF population who are sick and tired of eating the same K-rations day after day.

Later on, the general reported to the President about the REF and their offer of technology for trade.

He gave a list of things to trade, where on top of the list are, particle laser cannons, advance railguns, their Robotech Mechas (older versions like the Logans and the VF-1) and access to their fabrication and manufacturing capabilities including their portable mobile shipyards on the Pioneer and the Ark Angel.

The REF mobile shipyard can build any kind of ships they want, even build shipyards for bigger ships and more ships in any specification and build it in a matter of months like their fighters in a matter of days.

In return for such an offer, the REF wanted access to several items necessary for their populations needs especially, access to Earth's seed banks, the fauna and flora of earth natural wildlife, fish and other wild games of both land and sea.

What they ask seems so trivial and yet to the REF it's a Gold mine considering that they come from a parallel universe where most of Earth was laid to waste by orbital bombardments years ago.

In the next few years, SGC and the REF work hand in hand in fighting not just the Ori but also the Goa'ulds, the Wraiths and other hostile races across the galaxy or galaxies.

**SDF-3 Pioneer** **in orbit of Halla 2**  
**two years later**

Vice Admiral Hunter and by his side is his Wife Admiral Lisa Hayes, Hunter called on for a meeting of the REF commanders. Both Admirals watches the gathering of the REF commanders and all are anxious for the fateful decision as all officers of the three ships listens to what the Admiral has decided as he steps towards the podium and begins to speak

"My dear friends" he start "Ever since we arrived on this alternate universe, I wrestle on the question in my mind of whether or not we should return to our universe before the doorway closes. Well, the doorway will not close and it seems to stay open indefinitely, and if we do, we are going back in force"

The Admiral opens the big holoscreen to show the work being done on the newly built REF fleet with new Naquadah Fusion Reactors jointly developed with the Asgard, SGC and themselves. The new reactors are one of many innovations achieved including the improvements on the phase cloak technology installed only on the _Icarus_.

The work done on the _Pioneer_, the _Ark Angel_ and the _Icarus_, is a bit different for they received Asgard Neutrino Ion Generators. Ten of the generators was strip out from damaged Asgard Beliskner-class ships and its something that the REF scientists is disgustingly drooling over along with the matter replication technology, beaming technology and the Asgard Hyperdrive as an additional FTL drive.

The Ships Protoculture reactors are now offline the moment the new ones powers up and supply the ships systems.

The theory the REF is giving is that the Haydonites tracking systems only detects vessels using Protoculture power and if they don't use them, then they can't track them.

Now ever since they discovered naquadah, the REF is working on a way on replacing their Protoculture power cells in their machines like their Veritechs and the Cyclones. REF and SGC scientist is designing a Naquadah power cells for all of them and so far, the results were promising.

"In two weeks, after we have stored enough supplies coming from Earth for the journey back to Earth, I mean our own Earth in the other universe," he corrected then continued on with an almost solemn tone

"I am... ordering the Icarus and our newly built fleet of transport ships and the _Katana _class destroyers and the Ark Angel to return home, the Pioneer will stay here, along with the Protoculture matrix," he said

Mumblings and shock expression fell on everyone in the room, and before anyone could speak up to asks the question _why_, the Admiral continued

"The Pioneer cannot return to our universe for the fear of once again being track down by the haydonites where the probabilities are high. So plans to settle here is underway and the Protoculture Matrix will stay here and it will not return to our universe, indefinitely, unless we can defeat the haydonites," the Admiral continued to explain more,

"We cannot allow the Earth and all of our colonies stay defenseless or share the same fate of the fleeing Invid Regent and her people, still relentlessly being hounded by the haydonites"

"The Ark Angel will be bringing back more than just advance technology but also **LIFE** for as you well know, we have been trading with the SGC and the Asgard with many things from advance technology to this…" He placed a small flowerpot on the podium

"What you see here is a sapling of a giant Redwood tree, a tree which is virtually extinct on our planet Earth after the Rain of Death, now we have a chance to reintroduce these lost species of life back to our Earth and restore her to her former glory. It is fitting that the Ark Angel, who's primary purpose is colonization of another world, is going back to Earth carrying new colonists" the admiral raise up the pot

"These are the new colonist," he said, "So…let us bring them safely to a new a new world"

Admiral Hunter then talks about the Stargate network on their universe, telling them that there is network in their Galaxy.

"So, there is a network of Stargates in our universe?" Captain Grant asks

"Indeed, and we know that there is a gate back on our Earth because I have seen one of these stargates many years ago at a recovery dig in a Smithsonian vault in Washington DC" the Admiral answered and then showed a file photo he once taken in 2015

"Thanks to the underground Smithsonian Nuclear Bomb proof Vaults, most of Earth historical artifacts survived destruction from the Rain of Death. I took these photos back in 2015 and noticed this giant ring which is the same as the one down on Halla 2 " he said and then Lisa spoke up next after her husband

"Our friends from Stargate Command have given us vital information about the Stargate and how to use it and once we can get ours operational, we can now gate travel from one planet to another in mere seconds"

"So, if we do have these networks of Stargates, why haven't we seen any trace of it?" XO Scott Bernard asks curious

"Alternate Universes remember," said Dr. Lang answered as he step up,

"It's most likely that the network of Stargates have been inoperative after millions of years of spatial drift when the Alterans left our galaxy." Then Admiral Hunter spoke next

"Remember that we have only charted and explored only 15 percent of our galaxy, 85 percent of which is still unknown to us. So far, we have not seen any evidence of a Goa'uld presence over there which is fortunate for us"

"There is a possibility that our primary colony **Eden** has one somewhere since we found traces of earlier civilization on the fourth continent of **Pangaea** and according to Dr. Jackson input," Admiral showed files and photos of an archeological dig on Eden and symbols match to the Alteran civilization "These ruins are definitely Alteran in origin"

The meeting led to numerous changes and plans that needed to be made in order to keep their fleet operational and one way to keep them operational, is to begin searching and mining for the mineral naquadah that can supplement or replace their reflex engines fueled by protoculture.

Advance technology shared by the SGC and the Asgard will need to be studied and then incorporated to their ships as well and with advancements it will boost their capabilities to fight the Haydonites on an equal footing. However, Admiral Hunter doesn't believe that this is enough to stop them from harassing them.

"Despite the boom in technology, this won't keep the haydonites out of Earth forever, Scott" the Admiral turns to Scott Bernard and asks

"Your wife Ariel, said that her people the Invid fought the haydonites once before,"

"Yes Admiral," he answered, "Ariel people the Invid used the flowers of life to create the protoculture matrix and used it to drive out the Haydonites off their world, but she has no knowledge of how her ancestors used the matrix against the haydonites" he said and Admiral Hunter has an answer to that

"I talk with the Asgard and SGC people, and they believe that there is a similarity of effects between their replicator disruption weapons and the protoculture matrix energy it's emitting"

"Sir?" Bernard looks confused and curious, so Lang then explains

"Here in this universe there is a machine race they called the **Replicators** and they've once been a plague this galaxy and the Ida galaxy where the Asgard came from. The Replicators were defeated thanks to their disruption weapons and according to them, the Replicators has an eerily similarity to the neural pathways of a Haydonite electronic brain. Something called a keron particle energy that makes their A.I. function"

"The Haydonites knows that the Protoculture matrix can kill them which is one of the reason why they are hounding anyone using it for fear of discovering how to use it against them," the Admiral said

"Somehow the Invid used the Matrix to stop the Haydonites once before so it's possible to use it again," Lang said

"The researchers who will remain here will continue in developing the disruption weapon, while the rest will return to Earth and convince command to begin the necessary fleet upgrades and the acquisition of needed resources as soon as possible," the Admiral said and ads "Also, locate the Stargate back home and get it up in running"

"Now for those who will stay with the Pioneer, 'heave a sigh' to those can remain in this universe is in this list except for ten percent of the population which includes me and Lisa"

"Sir, why can't you remain here?" Scott Bernard asks

Dr. Lang explained the reason "It's the **'Entropic Cascade Failure' **Scott"

**(****Taken from Stargate Wiki) **"**Entropic cascade failure **or** E.C.F.** is a side effect that can occur when traveling to alternate realities. It is caused by the increased entropy created by multiple versions of the same person in one reality. The effects, which only affect the non-native versions, continue to get worse over time, eventually resulting in death. The only way to prevent this is for them to go back to their own reality."

"SGC especially Colonel Carter had some similar experiences with the phenomenon," Lang roll his eyes up in the disbelief of what he read about SG-1 "The Heck it! They have multiple incidence of dimensional travel, particularly around this flagship team, SG-1"

"Ten percent of the population on board three ships has a **'double'** living here, living different lives and though we haven't felt anything regarding ECF due to our distance from Earth, we can't risk it" the admiral said

"It is amazing that there are still 1200 people of Earth original population before the war are still alive" Lisa said "I am wondering what kind of life our alternates are like?"

"Pretty different than ours I suppose," the Admiral answered, "However, there are some things that seems fated to happen" the Admiral kissed his wife hand which Lisa blushed "In this reality it seems, we still found each other"

What Admiral Hunter means is that, the young teenage Rick Hunter in this alternate universe is US Navy Aviator while Lisa Hayes Hunter is a Commander on board the brand new **Gerald R. Ford class** aircraft carrier,the _USS Macross_ (CV-85) the new Flagship of the Seventh Fleet assigned to Task Force 70. The USS Macross took the position once held by the carrier _USS George Washington_, reassigned to a different fleet to reform a battlegroup destroyed by Anubis years ago.

Admiral Henry Gloval commands USS Macross with Lieutenant Commander Claudia Grant as XO and CAG officer Major Roy Fokker of Skull Squadron.

Surprisingly, Lisa Father Donald Hayes is Admiral of the US Navy while her Uncle, Henry Hayes is the US President. On their universe, Donald Hayes is Admiral of the UN Space Fleet while Henry Hayes is President of the United Earth Government.

It seems too much of a coincidence, Fate or Destiny is at work. It's happening here but in a rather different setting.

"Now, those who wish to stay may stay however, life here may not be so different than the one you left back home, so choose well"

After the meeting, Rick and Lisa took a flight around the planet with Rick old warhorse, VF-1 Skull Leader.

"The evening sky is beautiful tonight" Lisa remark as she snuggles up on Rick lap much like she did when Rick rescued her from an underground bunker at Alaska's base Grand Cannon.

"Indeed it is" Hunter agrees, "I'm glad that Ori business is over and done with, now we can finally focus on the business of going home"

"I just hope their is still a planet we can go back to Rick"

"Yeah, I know" Rick agrees, "The best thing about going back home is that some of the Asgard will be coming with us and with the knowledge we have learned, we may be able to stop the haydonites from their genocidal crusade"

"Rick I was wondering about the two universes and how uncanny the same they are but with different path in life"

"Are you worried about the possibility of what we found out about here could be the same over there?" Rick asks

"Like you said in the meeting," she pointed out "we have only explored a small part of our galaxy and most of it is still unknown to us"

"And like our dear friends from the SGC, sooner or later, we will have to face the unknown otherwise the unknown will come knocking on our door again"

Lisa groans at the thought "Goa'ulds, Jaffa, Wraiths, Replicators, Ori, why does it feel like the universe has it in on us?"

Rick felt an amusement on Lisa final remark, which was the same thing

"We will be fine Lisa, believe me" said Rick

"I always do believe in you Rick" she said and then gives him a kiss on the lips and whispered "I always do"

With a push on the accelerators, the VF-1 flew fast to the evening sky towards SDF-3 Pioneer.

**TBC**


	4. Fleet Build Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate-SG1 and Robotech **

**Chapter 3  
Fleet Build-up**

**SDF-3 Pioneer**

_Sometimes I wonder about O'Neill, the guy is like a kid at one time then a serious no nonsense officer in another with a lot of acts of insubordination for the right reason, but I guess it's probably why he survive this long with his SG- team, diving literary into the unknown, fighting bad guys here and there and saving the day._

_Probably drank a glass of Chemical-X when he's was a kindergarten_ he he he

_**Admiral Richard 'Rick' Hunter, Chief Military Commander of all Robotech Expeditionary Forces**_

**Halla 2**  
**REF/SGC Orbital Shipyards**

A year and a half ago, the shipyard that started with only two spacedocks from the _Pioneer_ and the _Ark Angel_, now it swelled to as many as twenty space docks all of them are holding under construction Robotech Expeditionary Forces ship class and the Tau'ri class vessels.

The REF ships chosen to build for the tau'ri fleet is the SDF-4 _Liberator_ class Battleship, dozens of _Horizont_ class Transport and _Garfish _class Super Dimensional Scout Cruiserand also_,_ _Shimakaze_-class Battlecruiser and the _Ikazuchi_ Class Super Dimensional Large Cruiser.

Engineers of both the REF and SGC made numerous additions to the new vessels; one is the Asgard shields replacing the old barrier systems but kept the pinpoint barrier system as a back up, another is the ring and beam transporters and the upgraded and improved Reflex Furnaces where thanks to the help of the Asgard, a Reflex Furnace on a SDF-4 _Liberator_ Reflex furnace can function for about 100 years even at maximum usage levels than the old 40 years, an enormous and far more efficient than its older version and a near equivalent to the New Naquadah Fusion Reactors 150 years of normal functions.

The reflex furnace also possesses shielding and scramblers; to not only protect it from outside interference but also to keep it from being detected by haydonite scanners.

On one of the Spacedocks, the SGC _Daedalus_ is having weapons refit where railguns once were is replaced with a particle beam 10 barrel Gatling gun, modeled from the standard REF CIWS, **RF-10T Point Defense turrets **that can fire 320 MJ of particle energy four times per second. Daedalus also sported with a new **Mk. 410 heavy VL missile tubes **similar to the one on the _Icarus_ (_Shimakaze_-class Battlecruiser) and other than weapons, the Daedalus is receiving a compliment of 7 VAF-6 _Alpha_ and 4 VF-12 Veritech _Beta_ Fighters and 3 updated RC-4E Light Recon and Transport Shuttles.

Quite an improvement, however, one particular person is not satisfied.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill is whining like a child to Colonel Samantha Carter, of why he can't have a synchro cannon installed on the Daedalus

"Come on Carter, why can't we have one of those Synchro Cannon?"

"Sir, for one thing, we can't install that cannon because the systems are too bulky and you can forget putting **RL-45 **on the Daedalus if you want to keep the Asgard beam guns"

"There must be some way to put that big honking space gun on the ship, look at it" gesturing outside the ship is the twin particle beam turrets called the **RL-45** and its waiting to be installed.

Carter only sighed and shook her head as her beloved brigadier general is acting like a kid in a toy store ever since the REF decided to offer everything they have in return for SGC assistance and support.

O'Neill wanted to put anything **big, mean** and **dangerous** installed on the 304 ships which Carter said **NO** a thousand times as the 304 can't power up such power hungry system not to mention the severe structural pressure it gives out which the 304 cannot handle.

It took a while for Carter to convince O'Neill to stop nagging her about what to install on the 304 but a few minutes later, O'Neill tried to pester her again, so Carter suddenly beam him to the Daedalus fighter bay to play with the new VAF-6 _Alpha_.

"Let me guess she threw you out of the bridge again, Jack?" asks by Admiral Hunter who is inspecting the new VAF-6 that rolled out of the production line with USAF-SGC markings and all

"Well…sort of" O'Neill answered

"Uh-Huh" Rick mumbled not believing his colleague

Of the two years since Rick met Jack O'Neill, he's pretty sure that he pestered Colonel Carter to install every weapon in the REF inventory and she said no for one good reason or another.

One of the amusing things about O'Neill and his former SG-1 comrades is that they have a sense of family after years of facing unknowns and great dangers. They risk and protect each other from danger that their exploits became legendary.

Carter, throwing O'Neill off the bridge would be regarded as insubordination but O'Neill won't throw her to the brig as she's too important and right about a lot of things.

"Jack, you have way too much time in your hands" Rick remarks

"Go get a flight suit and let's take these babies out for a spin"

"Uhmn…why?" he asks suspicious

"Well… because like you, I too have too much time in my hands and in order for both of not us get spaced by our own crew for pestering them so much, I think its best we make ourselves scarce for a while"

"Carter is not going to space me!" O'Neill disagreeing

"Really" Rick don't believe that so he open a comm line to Carter at the bridge

"Sam, this is Rick"

"_Go ahead Admiral" _she replied

"I was wondering, would you have really spaced O'Neill if he didn't stop bothering you?"

"_Of course not sir, he's my commanding officer, I wouldn't do that to him,"_ she answered which reassure O'Neill and then she drop the bomb

"_I would probably use a Wraith stunner on him, tie him up, gag him, make him sit in a corner with a cone on his head or threw him into a closet to keep him quiet for a while but never space him, Admiral"_

"Thank you Colonel" and with that, he turn off the comm link "I rest my case"

There was quite a long pause as Rick is waiting for a rebuttal from O'Neill. Everyone who heard that tried to stifle a laugh and O'Neill only sighs in defeat

"I'll go get a flight suit" he said and he's plotting an evil scheme to get back at Carter, most likely turning her into a **Smurf** by putting blue dye in her shower like in the movie 'Big Fat Liar' ha! Now that's classic…or….

**Baldr Rainbow Rings**

The Planet Baldr has some similarities to Saturn, and like Saturn it possess its own rings except that Baldr rings glow in rainbows of all the known elements in nature and one of the most beautiful planet in the Halla 2 system.

Two VAF-6 are flown by veteran soldiers from different dimension is pushing their machines to the limit of its performance.

For Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, flying the Veritech Alpha is like a dream. The man and machine interface developed using the Protoculture is enhancing his senses with a three dimensional awareness with remarkable clarity. As a fighter pilot, loosing ones qualifications to fly jets feels like a death sentence for him. The VAF-6 and its entire technological marvel gave it back and wonder if such a system could be adapted to their fighter planes and their fleet of 302 which can give them added advantage against other fighter pilots 10 fold.

The two fighters flew towards the space weapons testing field where fighter pilots from Earth and the REF are putting their machines and their skills to the test thru an obstacle course with live fire rounds.

**Colonel Cameron Mitchell** VAF-6 is lying belly down on an asteroid like a sniper for in his hand is a SSL-9B Dragunov Semi/Fully-Automatic Anti-Armor Sniper Rifle a new weapon from the Russians made to be fired by a mecha.

All SGC members are starting to get use to operating their mecha, some better

Mitchell was about to take another shot when he hears the voices of General O'Neill and Admiral Hunter on the local channel. As always, the two are arguing again and from the sound it, he presumes that Colonel Carter just kicks the general off the Daedalus again for badgering her and as usual, the good admiral keeps the general preoccupied with something else.

The good Admiral Hunter seems to know how to handle General O'Neill like a child quite well.

"_I wasn't being pushy Rick"_

"_You were being pushy O'Neill which you are one step of Carter banishing you to the center of the planet if I hadn't brought you out here to make sure you don't nag to death anyone else"_

"_I was just suggesting adding another RL-45 to the 304, that's all"_

"_That's all? O'Neill you have been badgering her about that to th1,001 time" _Rick said _"Which Col. Carter says its not feasible which she is right and you should know, since she's got the best mind in the SGC and YOU said it yourself, that YOU trust her Judgments"_ Rick sigh in frustration

"_Okay, Okay, I admit it," _he said grumbling in complain _'still…'_

They continue their bicker about one thing after another as they pass by the other with a wave of acknowledgement and went on to their designated target range site.

As they pass by, Colonel John Sheppard flying one of the newly made and fully upgraded **VF-11B Thunderbolts** a fighter that was develop but never went into production due to the favoring of the VAF-6.

"_Did Carter threw them out again,"_ John inquires

"_Just the General,"_ Cameron answer _"The Admiral had to pull him out before Carter decides to shove him into an airlock"_

"_Yeah"_

**Meanwhile, Back at the Robotech Universe  
Earth**

General Gunther Reinhardt inspects the new **Gate Room** and watch in amazement as the Stargate reactivated itself and connected to Eden for another delivery of wheat and grains from Eden.

With the Stargate, much needed supplies from their colonies help Earth and REF greatly and reduces the need to waste fuel for ships which very precious now.

After several trial and errors to connect to Eden, their primary colony outside the Sol System is now just an arms reach and with it, the resources of other planets as well.

Ever since the arrival of a Horizont shuttle fitted with an array of technology not using Protoculture for fuel, things went on without a hitch according to Admiral Hunter plan…for now.

Reinhardt is following the Admiral's instructions to the letter about the Stargate Network, searching for the element Naquadah and other resources that they will need to find in order to strengthen the Space Fleet.

The Stargate was perhaps their greatest assets second only to Protoculture for with it, the Robotech Forces can move without being harassed by the Haydonites and perhaps travel farther than ever if Admiral Hunter Information about how vast the network is accurate.

When the gate activation ceased connection after the delivery, General Reinhardt then turn towards the engineers asks them of,

"Status"

"We are ready to try the closest gate address near the Quantum Rift General" answered by the chief scientist on the project "According to Admiral Hunter message, there are 120 systems capable of sustaining human life, all of whom has Stergates"

"We need just one address closest to the rift" the General said "The space between Earth and the Rift are crawling with the Haydonite Protoculture hunting fleet and if we try to cross that line, then surely they will know about the survival of Admiral Hunter fleet in an instant" and then he added

"We should also be careful in threading these unknown grounds should there be Goa'uld, Aschen or Replicators that existed there may exist here"

In Admiral Hunter messages warns Reinhardt about all of them, also, he was ordered to find a new bases far from Earth but close to the Rift to avoid the haydonites patrols still lurking around the area.

They needed every possible way to keep Earth out of harms way as much as possible while reestablishing the fleet with new technologies they have acquired from the other universe.

"Colonel Mackenzie" he called on Mac Mackenzie and his teams and groups of soldiers that will be the explorer of what is beyond the gate.

"Sir"

"Have your team on stand by" he said "the moment we get a lock on, your team will go first and scout the area"

Yes sir"

At the other end of the vast room are the explorer teams, each comprised of four soldiers modeled after SGC; however this team is armed, Robotech style, with two Cyclones, one a **VR-052 Battler Cyclone** (Heavy Armaments) another is a **VR-041 Saber Cyclone **(Close Quarter Combat)

Once a suitable location is found, Reinhardt will send an entire battalion to immediately establish a beachhead and set up shop

"General Reinhardt" a woman in her sixties called him; Reinhardt turns around and recognizes her, Dr. Samantha Carter PhD in Science and Physics

"Dr. Carter" he acknowledge

"I read thru the data that Colonel Samantha Carter, my alternate reality self have sent '_sigh'_ this is all but amazing" she said "We can't produce all of them yet so we have to focus on what's necessary" she flip pages on the data pad

"We have all the necessary equipment to upgrade our Reflex Furnaces as well as the shielding which will give the Haydonites the notion that our ships are running out of Protoculture"

"That's good news doctor," General Reinhardt said "so how long will it take to upgrade the entire fleet?"

"Well, with the return of the Satellite Factory back to our solar system, we can finish the fleet upgrade in two months tops"

"Make it one month" he ordered and then inquires of another technology "What about the Naquadah Fusion Reactors, are there any problems?"

"Building it is not the problem General," she answered "we have all the necessary materials and production facilities for them, It's the Naquadah element that we don't have is the problem"

"And the only place we can find naquadah is in the Asgard system" the General finished and nods in understanding the problem

"Focus on the upgrades of our Reflex Furnaces then," he ordered her "We are stretching our protoculture fuel by shutting down two third of the fleet to conserve as much as we can" Reinhardt look back to the Stargate.

"Anytime now, the Haydonites may decide on turning on Earth and our colonies at our weakest" he said worried

"We are betting on the notion that, they will chase the last source of the Protoculture matrix and that's the Invid Regent" he shook his head "No, we cannot get too comfy at the idea, we have to prepare for the worst"

As General Reinhardt sent his team of explorers thru the Stargate, across the galaxy, another race of people is finding themselves being bombed out of existence.

**Tollana, a planet underseige**

Tollana, homeworld of the Tollan people, a technologically advanced human civilization, and is in the midst of being bomb back into the stone age by a Haydonite Armada.

In a damage room that was once the council hall of the leaders, High Chancellor Travell a tired age woman in her seventies, tired of the war against the haydonites, tired of watching their world burn to the ground slowly, tired of seeing her people living in bunkers and waiting to live or die, tired of seeing her people turn soldiers to fight against a formidable enemy.

"We need help" she said "Surely there is someone out there that can help us, our allies-"

"There a few of them out there beside the Goa'uld that can stand up to the Haydonites Travell" said councilor Narim "most of our most powerful allies are gone, the Asgard's are gone, and those who can fight back are refusing to send help because they have the same problem as we do, or fear that their world will be threatened if they did help us"

Narim, one of the oldest members of council swept away the dust and debris from his seat first before sitting down and placed his hand weapon on the table before speaking.

"Still, there is that one world that we can asks for assistance, we-"

"If you are referring to the people Earth, then forget it Narim" she snaps at Narim

"Those people are dangerous, violent and warlike!" she said "we should find a more civilized people where we can ally with,"

"And where do you suppose we look to find a more civilized people where we can ally with?" Narim snap at her back "they are the only people who were able to stand up against the haydonites for they know much about them" Narim calms down and shook his head dismay at what they done.

"A year ago, when the haydonites started attacking the _Icarus_ of the Robotech Expeditionary Forces, arrived and defeated them. We told them in their face that their assistance was not needed, unnecessary. How arrogant were to think that our superior technology can handle a race of mechanized beings back then, that we slap in their face, that we are far more capable than they are in handling the haydonite" Narim laughs at thinking about that time

"They were searching for their lost ship the _Pioneer_ and warn us that we should not underestimate our enemies, gave us information about them, the haydonites and their wars freely to prepare ourselves should the haydonite return again and even tried some trade with us but we refuse"

"We refuse to trade our technology Narim and I still believe that we did the right thing in not trading with them" Travell said

"Well maybe we should have traded with them!" Narim shot back and it surprise Travell

"Narim, how could you even think of trading with those barbarous-,"

"We are loosing troops by the tens of thousands **everyday **Travell! The Haydonites mechanized armies are too vast and too powerful and I am sick and tired of seeing my people die in the hands of those mechanical menaces!" he said slamming his fist on the table angrily cutting her off

"The REF battle Mechas and Cyclones were formidable machines, and had we have access to them, our losses in the battlefield would have been lesser but look where we are now" he gesture around the room

"Everything that we have built for thirty years is falling apart in just one year…" Narim slump back into his seat defeated "how arrogant were we, how foolish were we of not heeding them…look at us now…look at our world"

**One Year Ago**

Without warning or reason, a Haydonite warship arrived and started bombing Tollana with plasma bombs.

Tollan's vaunted Ion Cannons who said that it can destroy a Goa'uld Mothership, destroyed the intruder without a sweat. A week later, two more haydonite ships arrived and they too were dispatch, and then the next week; they came again plus one more ship.

Each time the haydonite came, the Tollans finds it more and more difficult to get a target lock because of an unknown stealth system

For nearly a year, the haydonites took their time in terrorizing the Tollan's using orbital bombing tactics in almost routine, **once-a-week** schedule. The Tollans repelled them back easy enough from the start but as week after week come and gone, the haydonites came back in greater numbers starting from 10 then 20 then 30

For three months, the Tollans cannons repelled the haydonites once a week where their Ion Cannons did most of the work in forcing the haydonites to break orbit. The Tollan's confidence in their cannons capability to shoot down the haydonites was high that they never place contingency plans should the cannons failed.

It was a mistake that cost them dearly.

When the haydonites came back with 100 ships, the Tollan's cannons shot at them and as the haydonite ships took a pounding, most were destroyed but some went down burning as it fall harmlessly into one of Tollana's oceans.

The Tollan did not shoot down the falling remains since its falling into an empty sea than in populated areas. They sent ships to investigate the remains for study. A week later, the haydonites return and in greater numbers

500 ships are now orbiting Tollana and this time, they unleash an orbital bombardment using **synchro cannons **and while the haydonite fleet above keeps the Tollans occupied.

Meanwhile, at the opposite side of the planet, is a continent where the Tollans produces most of their planet's food. From the seas came out thousands of Haydonite battle drones, taking the beachhead, their ports and cities near the ocean.

One Haydonite ship that crashed into the ocean wasn't all that badly damage and so it hid itself in the depths until while quietly fabricate their mechanized army using the wrecks of their ships.

The Tollans were taken in complete surprise and the council response was slow to react that by the time that they have organized an army, the haydonites have started marshalling across the planet.

The war took its toll on the Tollan people, their infrastructures are in ruins, their farms and water sources are gone and so as do their spaceships and spaceports destroyed, still they were able to evacuate some of their people off world.

The Stargate which they don't have because they don't want anyone following them to their new home, and that lack of Stargate is now dooming them all as the people of Tollana are now living in miles deep underground bunkers while the haydonite hordes ravage the surface of the planet.

The Tollan capital is the only city left standing thanks to their energy shields that protects them from orbital bombardment and a hundred ion cannons protecting the city, not to mention a hastily organized army commanded by the Tollan security force.

**Present time**

"Travell, whether you approve it or not, I and many here in council, have sent emissaries to Earth to ask for their aid"

"WHAT, you did what!" she around to the member of council involved and they didn't look at her in the eye

"These are desperate time Travell, this…is a desperate measure…I'm sorry"

"But Narim-,"

"Would you like to tell the people that we have only less than six months left worth of food, water and power and that there is no one to help us fight off these monstrosities?"He yelled angrily

"You have no authorization especially my consent-,"

"Like your consent has any weight in this council anymore, Travell" he said cutting off Travell in mid sentence

"What did you say" she looks at him venomously

"The majority of this council that has already sided with me…to vote you out of office"


End file.
